1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cone crusher comprising an eccentrically-driven crushing cone wherein a labyrinth seal is disposed between the eccentric drive and the crushing cone, the upper, cylindrical sealing half thereof being connected to the crushing cone and the lower, cylindrical sealing half thereof being connected to the eccentric drive whereby the seal halves are designed of such length that a remaining coverage adequate for sealing remains in the highest position of the crushing cone and the upper seal half does not strike against the lower seal half in the lowest position of the crushing cone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cone crusher of the type generally set forth above is known, for example, from the German published application No. 12 78 199. The labyrinth seal of this cone crusher is formed by two seal halves, whereby the labyrinth gaps thereof are filled with grease in order to prevent the penetration of dust into the interior of the crusher. The grease feed generally occurs through an opening located in the outer labyrinth housing. The gap width between the overlapping seal halves, however, must be kept relatively small in order, on the one hand, to prevent the penetration of dust into the interior of the labyrinth seal or, respectively, of the cone crusher and, on the other hand, in order to avoid too great a loss of grease during the emergence of grease from the labyrinth gap. It is thereby disadvantageous that the grease feed for a relatively large quantity of grease occurs only through one opening provided in the outside of the labyrinth housing, so that only an irregular distribution of the grease in the outer labyrinth gap and an insufficient sealing of the labyrinth gap against the penetration of dust into the interior of the crusher could be achieved. Moreover, this type of grease lubrication of the labyrinth gaps requires a relatively high time and cost expense, particularly since the penetration of grease into the labyrinth gap through an opening disposed in the labyrinth housing lasts a relatively long time and the crusher must be shut down for this purpose. Furthermore, multi-stage labyrinth seals are typical to manufacture and unnecessarily increase the structural volume of the cone crusher in this region.